The Puppet Show
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: Rich, beautiful, smart, and elite, The mastermind alphas of Alice Academy. What happens when they butt heads along with an anonymous girl's infamous gossip blog in the way? Why, drama of course. Boys, gossip, and what really happened over summer. NxM
1. Act 1

Me? Own Gakuen Alice? Ha, yeah, **no**.

--**The Puppet Show**--

-By: Heartbroken Confession-

"_Life's a puppet show, and I'm the puppeteer. Simple as _1, 2, 3_._"

--**Act 1**--

-Scene 1-

It was summer, and this was Paris. The sky was blue, and the air was full of art and sophistication. What else could you expect from an amazing place like Paris?

I inhaled, pulling open the dark lavender curtains, revealing the bustling streets below me. I sighed, leaning on my elbow I glanced down.

_Little pawns in the game I like to call life._

Why were people always so predictable?

I glared down; a suspicious looking man, suspicious looking coat, glancing around uneasily.

A wealthy looking woman, her bag carelessly slung over her shoulders.

Gee, I wonder what's going to happen. I swung open my window and screamed down below.

"Pierre! Do you think you could send up wonderful bouquet up here today?" I yelled down to the 21 year old boy who ran the flower cart below. I glanced at the suspicious man who tensed at the sudden gathering of people, staring at the girl on one of the top floors of the apartment complex. Slowly, he backed away.

"Coming right up, _luciole_!(1)" The friendly chestnut haired man grinned.

I flashed him a grin before shutting the window and closing the curtains. I rolled my eyes. The man had run away immediately, as predicted. Pierre had given me those creepy googly eyes again, as predicted. And the woman got away safely, completely ignorant to the danger she had been, as predicted.

Everything had gone as predicted.

Like always.

_If life was a game of chess, everyone else were the pawns, and I'm the player. _

--Scene 2--

_Ding-Ding-Dong_.

My eyes shot open and I glared at my currently vibrating Blackberry Storm. I sighed, reaching for the phone, squinting at the caller ID.

_Sakura Mikan is my hot hot love :3_

I scoffed, only that strange girl would set her name like that on my phone.

"What do you want at this ungodly hour?" I questioned her.

"Ungodly? Oh, Natsume, it's 1 p.m. darling," She chided.

"Thanks for the info, mother," I snorted, 1 p.m. IS an ungodly hour when auburn haired girls keep you up till 7 a.m. on the phone asking what _outfit_ they should wear tomorrow. Pft, girls.

"Ah, well, get up sweetie poop, it's our last day in Paris! Let's make in awesome!" She cheered from the other line.

"Remind me why I haven't killed you yet? And I still need to pack up my apartment."

"Oh, I'll come help you! Be up in 3 minutes, or I'm gonna eat you."

My mouth was open to scold her, but too late, she had already hung up. I sighed.

Goodbye my peaceful life in France, and hello crazy Japan (well, crazy if everyone there is as crazy as Polka-dots).

--Scene 3--

I grinned as I threw my Swarovski jewel studded gPhone into my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Taking one quick glance out the window, I made my way out of my apartment to visit my dear friend, Natsume. He was unpredictable (unlike most other people in this world) and he was just so perfect. Thank god he's transferring to Alice Academy.

I took a quick left, hoping to get to the elevator and reach Natsume's apartment on the floor below me a little early so I could call him out on sleeping in.

"In a rush to get somewhere?" I turned around, right behind me was, of course, Imai Hotaru standing at her doorway. Oh, how unlucky could I be to have the same apartment floor as her when I was in _Paris_? Imai Hotaru was unpredictable, yet again, one of the few people like that in my life. But she was different than Natsume's unpredictable. I despised the girl while Natsume was awesome.

I scoffed quickly stepping into the elevator and flipping back my auburn hair.

"Yeah, somewhere where you can't steal my boyfriend."

--Scene 4--

"Anna!" I whined, god. Could she take any longer in the bathroom?

"We're gonna be late." I frowned, checking the clock, 1:13. I groaned, slamming my head against the dining room table.

"Okay Nonoko! I'm done, and I look fabulous!" Anna giggled, gliding out with her normally curly pink hair straightened and pulled into a half ponytail, her baby pink Chloé dress floating around her.

I glanced down at my own sloppy pajamas and right-out-of-bed hair. My nose cringed, I look _so_ appealing.

"Don't you look sexy?" Anna laughed, pointing at my attire. My nose cringed.

"It's not my fault you've been hogging the bathroom since like, 9!" I stormed into the bathroom.

Oh god, I glanced at the mirror, I looked worse than I thought.

"It's okay about being late, look fabulous and the guys won't care." Anna said from the kitchen.

_"Don't be late!"_ Koko and Yuu had said yesterday.

But they wouldn't care so much if the two girls looked fabulous, right? Right.

Because everyone was just so predictable these days.

--Scene 5--

I spun the trackball on my Sidekick LX, scrolling down my massive list of e-mails. Sighing, I twirled my short curly green hair in my left hand. Not even one from Mochu. Figures.

Glancing around, I looked for Andre through the throng of people. No luck.

I sighed. It wasn't a good thing. You know, to be cheating on your boyfriend while you were in Paris and he was stuck at home with a bad case of strep. But, he's been the one ignoring me lately anyways! I can't help it if he suddenly decides to hate me or something.

Besides, I didn't love Andre or anything, the way I cared about Mochu. He was just my kissing buddy.

Lips crashed against mine and I nearly dropped my Sidekick as the familiar smell of Abercrombie & Fitch's Fierce filled my nostrils. It was Andre.

And just like that, Mochu slipped out of my mind for a good 30 minutes. He would never know about this, why you ask? Because I had predicted so.

--Scene 6--

I grinned, flashing a seductive smile to Hayate from across the dance floor. The green haired boy smirked and headed over in my direction. As predicted.

I placed my drink down on the bar and made my way towards him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, little girl?" Hayate asked, reminding me that it was already 2 a.m. and I had an early morning flight back to Japan.

"I'll manage," I whispered into his ear, and all talking seized.

Partially because we were too enveloped in each other's mouths to talk.

But hey, something needs to be fun in this boring game called

"The Life of Koizumi Luna."

Psh. Yeah.

--Scene 7--

"_Gossip's a sin, I'm a sinner,_"

**Welcome to ALittleBirdie's Blog!**

_You didn't hear it from me..._

**Name**: Wouldn't you like to know?

**DOB**: 12/25 (Magnificent, darling,)

**Age**: 100.

**Location**: The wondrous Alice Academy (a.k.a. hellhole)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**ALittleBirdie**

**Posted Saturday, August 28th, 12:45 P.M. Edited: Saturday, August 28th, 12:48 P.M. **

_Mood: ALittleBirdie is feeling_ delightful

_Music_: I think about you in the summertime, and all the good times we had baby...

_Location:ALittleBirdie is_ at HOME (well. my dorm, which is home.) AT LONG LAST!

**Subject**: Bye bye summer in Paris, Hello homework!

_**Hello**__ Alice Academy! _

Miss me? Yeah, I know you did. So, yours truly, Birdie, has just returned from her fantabulous vacation in Paris. Ahhh, the beauty of France.

Okay, enough about _me_, more about what you want to know.

Guess who I saw at the airport?

**Tangerine**. Clad in an adorable pair of tall chocolate Uggs with a long Burberry jacket and a beret, I think someone looks like they just returned from Paris (more details about that next time, after I'm not suffering from jet lag, my little ones.)

Before you go all whoop-dee-doo on me, did I mention that our friend Tangerine had a hottie-hot-hottie with her? Oh goodness, I'm still _melting_ from those crimson eyes. Too bad it already looks like Tangerine snagged him (someone sure works fast right after getting her boyfriend practically _stolen_) Then again, would that really stop anyone from drooling on the ground he walks on? _Je ne crois pas_! (2)

So, what exactly is the relationship between **Crimson** and Tangerine? That's for me to find out, because Alice Academy is getting a smexy new crimson eyed transfer student. Ooo la la.

Moving on to other topics! Girls of Alice Academy, get ready to be heartbroken...

Ready?

**BlondieBoy** is _taken_. Again, not even out of his relationship with Tangerine for 15 minutes and he was spotted! The academy heartthrob was seen making out with a certain Techie, **Icy**(should've known to keep an eye on the purple eyed vixen, right Tangerine?... Just kidding Icy! Please don't blackmail me), under the fireworks during the Summer Festival before Icy headed off to Paris. Oh woe betide my heart.

On other news, looks like summer loving is in, because the famous voices of Alice Academy, **Curly** and **Navy** seem to have found themselves two ah-dorable boyfriends (and of course, they were in Paris! The city of love! Ai Ai!). _Comment mignon_.(3)

**Seaweed **was spotted smooching some french dude at a Starbucks in Paris! That's not gonna go over well with **Baldy**, sweetheart.

On later news, while at a nightclub in Paris I saw **Soul** sucking face with **BlueSky**. Honey, PDA much!? Some of us like to keep our Green Apple Martinis in our stomach, have some common courtesy!

And finally, **Shadow** and **Redd** were so cute! Holding hands and walking around making kissy faces at each other. Oh, Paris. I miss you already. (And why the heck was everyone in Paris anyways? Stalking me much, you guys? JK! Love you all!)

All these popular alphas finding summer love in Paris, eh? Where's the love for little nobodies like _moi_? Well, no time to worry about my love life! I sense a clique war breaking out here.

**This is gonna be one hell of a year. **

Let's just hope I get all this french out of my head before this blog goes bilingual.

_A bientôt_,(4)

Birdie.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Comments**:

**Post Date**: Saturday, August 28th, 12: 48 P.M.

**Subject**: OH-EM-GEE!

**GoodNGreen**: Like, No! Not BlondieBoy! Nuh-uh! I spent the entire summer thinking he was single again. OMG. KILL ME. PLEASE. And you know what? I think the Seaweed is just a confused girl you know? Maybe Baldy isn't acknowledging her enough. I've been there before, and it sucks.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Saturday, August 28th, 12:53 P.M.

**Subject**: I'm crushed.

**SereneSelene**: Blondieboy. :( Crimson better be as hot as you say he is! Even if I'm taken ;)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Saturday, August 28th, 12:54 P.M.

**Subject**: You? A nobody? Yeah. Okay. Sure.

**RedEyesBlueMe**: Oh gosh, I think I know who Crimson is. And, HA! You, a nobody. That's a new one. Trust me, _vous êtes célèbre_(5). No worries Birdie.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Saturday, August 28th, 12:55

**Subject**: BlondieBoy and Icy

**RN316**: I think it's a good thing that BlondieBoy finally got a girlfriend, maybe now all his fangirls will go attack this Crimson guy.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Saturday, August 28th, 12:55

**Subject**: Icy will eat you alive.

**LucioleTech**: I think Icy would eat you alive for that comment. But I'm just judging that off of what I would do.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Saturday, August 28th, 12:56

**Subject**: Nice try, Nogi.

**ALittleBirdie**: Well then, Nogi, maybe the fangirls will stop trying to attack BlondieBoy. But that doesn't stop them from stalking him and stealing his trash. I would know, I see all. ;) And LucioleTech, I have a feeling you and Icy would do that same thing.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Saturday, August 28th, 1:04

**Subject**: Life, heard of one?

**Sakura11**: I feel bad for people like you that have nothing better to do but to gossip about others. You can't even tell others who you are. Like seriously, how low do you get?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Saturday, August 28th, 1:12

**Subject**: Yes, I bought mine on E-bay.

**ALittleBirdie**: I'm not being low, I just appreciate the anonymity, it makes this blog all the more fun. And I'm glad you graced us with your presence even though you _hate_ gossip.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Add Comment.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -Act 1 End -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(1)_ Luciole_- Firefly

(2)_Je ne crois pas_- I don't think so!

(3) _Comment mignon- _How nice.

(4) _A bientôt_ - See you later

(5)- _vous êtes célèbre_- You are famous.

GoodNGreen- Sumire (Green hair, green eyes.)

SereneSelene- Luna (Selene= Moon, Luna= Moon)

RedEyesBlueMe- Aoi (Red eyes, Aoi= Blue)

RN316- Ruka (RN= Ruka Nogi 3.16= Birthdate)

LucioleTech- Hotaru (Luciole= Firefly in french, Hotaru= Firefly in Japanese)

Sakura11- Mikan (Sakura... 1.1= Birthdate)

ALittleBirdie- SECRET.

So, how is it? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Wanna stab it and have it burn in the fieriest pits of hell for sucking so much? It's just an opening to the story, so I hope it wasn't too confusing. But it actually somewhat came out how I wanted it to. It might be a little awkward to read because I rarely write in first person, but I want to try it. Please comment, love!


	2. Act 2

The other day, my fluff ball of a dog started talking to me and telling me this wonderful story about me owning Gakuen Alice. Yeah, you get the point. **Me no own. **

Sorry if updates are aslow, I didn't have a computer for a month, and I'm slowly losing interest in Gakuen Alice-- yes. Really.

--**The Puppet Show**--

-By: Heartbroken Confession-

"The only way to fight crazy is with crazy,"

--Act 2--

**Mikan.**

-Scene 1-

Sometimes, I feel really bad for my laptop and my cell phone.

Like this afternoon, when I came across that stupid blog-- what was it called again? ALittleTurd? Or, something that has to do with a bird-- what was the point of using code names when it's dead obvious who she's talking about anyway?

Natsume and I had agreed to keep his transfer here on the down low until school started up again, but that obviously isn't possible anymore. I glanced over at the crowd of girl's surrounding Natsume, who looked like he was ready to kill someone.

Why does everyone like to read that stupid blog anyway? Don't they have anything better to do with there lives? Obviously not.

So, anyway, after the Turd blog completely ruined my day, I slammed my laptop cover shut and now it refuses to turn back on. Poor thing. Now I have to get a new one.

Ugh, Turd girl better be able to afford to buy me a new computer.

I frowned, thinking about what happened to my cell just a few minutes ago. Of course, it was just like Imai to _hack into my phone_ just to irk me. She probably hates the blog as much as I do, and knows it, because she loaded the blog onto my phone.

But, this is definitely a damper on the night, because right now, I'm at the end of summer party, and this blog totally just ruined it.

Whoever this girl is, she's pretty lame to be updating her blog in the middle of the party of the year. That is, if she really was invited.

--Scene 2--

"_Gossip's a sin, I'm a sinner,_"

**Welcome to ALittleBirdie's Blog!**

_You didn't hear it from me..._

**Name**: Hint: It's a girls name.

**DOB**: 12/25 (Get me double the presents, bitches)

**Age**: 100.

**Location**: The wondrous Alice Academy (a.k.a. prison!)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**ALittleBirdie**

**Posted Saturday, August 28th, 10:34 P.M. **

_Mood: ALittleBirdie is feeling_ like a wild child.

_Music_: Get the party started in here!

_Location:ALittleBirdie is_ PARTYING IT UP!

**Subject**: The party so far... because it's so juicy, I can blog it before it's over.

_This party is __**kicking ass**_.

Oh god, I think I just had the best hook up of my life. And I have no idea who it was with. Yeah, I know, I'm such a slut.

Okay, now you can't say that I don't love you guys. I'm taking a little break from this fantabulous party coughsmexyassguycough here to inform you unfortunate ones that weren't invited about how it's going.

It's the besttt. Though, there's a little too much PDA for my liking (I'm a such a hypocrite) , but is it to your liking? Let's see. ;)

The scoring and whoring: 

**Soul** and **BlueSky**, ugh, yuck! I bet there are pornos out there that aren't as graphic as these two.

**BlondieBoy** and **Icy**. I didn't really expect these two to be the PDA type. But, I guess you can't judge a book but it's--their cover.

**Shadow** and **Redd **are cute as always, PDA in a cute way. They should totally be the heroines of one of those cheesy romance movies.

Speaking of cute couples, **RUBY **AND **GHOUL**. I so totally called it. They're, like, the cutest thing. _Ever_.

Now, for those that aren't scoring so well. 

**Curly**'s looking pretty down in the dumps because **Cocoa** is paying more attention to **Seaweed** than even **Baldy** is. Cheer up honey, Cocoa and Seaweed have been best friends since they were in diapers. He's probably just cheering her up because Baldy seems to have gotten a case of amnesia and only forgot about Seaweed. No need to believe those rumors circulating (courtesy of me) around those two! Maybe.

**Glasses **is being ignored by Navy thanks to that, because **Navy**'s trying to cheer up her bffl Curly. Honey, worry about your own relationship first.

And, of course, our favorite A-lister, Ms.** Tangerine** is seething. Girl's ready to explode any second now. Though, I would too if almost all the girls at the party were surrounding my man, **Crimson,** like rabid hungry dogs and he was a big juicy steak. Juicy he is, a steak... well, I don't think he's that. Either way, down girl, I don't think any guy (except BlondieBoy) is dumb enough to cross you by dumping you like that.

As for **Crimson**, well, I caught a glimpse of him a few seconds ago and he's looking pissed off!

The only A-list girls I noticed not surrounding him:

Tangerine (probably restraining herself from tearing off everyone's heads)

Icy (too busy eating BlondieBoys face)

Seaweed

Soul (wouldn't be surprised if she started to make her way over)

Curly

Navy

Ruby(I think she's Crimson's little sister. They look exactly alike! Except.. Ruby's a girl and Crimson clearly is not.)

Redd

**Snow**

And well, I would be surrounding him if it would not be so totally lame-o. :)

So, want more? How about some acts of mischief!

With my little eye, I spied: 

-Cocoa spiking the punch

-Soul and Bluesky making they're way to the nearest bed?! YIKES.

-Icy, is that you hacking into Tangerine's phone?

-**Divination** and **UsamUsagi **getting into a catfight? Seaweed, better get your BFFL to stop yanking off our senior alpha's hair before your social life goes down the drain. (Hm, right next to your relationship with Baldy?)

-**Squinty **spiking the punch (again? I am so not touching that)

-Snow dropping a little present (if you call a suspicious looking blob thing wrapped in newspaper a present) in Icy's bag for Tangerine. Tsk, these sidekicks.

And maybe some more acts of mischief for you all later. But for now, my thoughts:

**Kick ass parties before school are, well, kick ass**.

Just wait until I get to that hungover part. Ughh.

TTYL!

I'm going to find that guy from before ;) Wish me luck!

Birdie.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Comments**:

**Post Date**: August 28th, 10:38

**Subject**: Feeling homo.

**Hoshyan**: Dude. This sucks balls man (or girl... whatever you are). That party was supposed to rock and then I get stuck at my dorm doing summer homework? I hate it when my parents pay the dorm guard to stand outside my room. Now I'm reading this gossip thing. I'm feeling homo. Not that I am.. say, are you hot?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: August 28th, 10:41

**Subject**: wtf are you doinggg! :)

**GoodNGreen: **Omg, you're here 2? Like, wtf? Y are you posting?! Party it up birdie! Cause, we have school tomorrow. Ew. And u know what I think? I think Baldy should go rot in a hole. (Sry 4 the crappy typing, I'm on my fone and I'm kinda woozy from the drinks--stupid punch!)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: August 28th, 10:45

**Subject**: Yes, she was hacking.

**Sakura11**: Yes, Imai was hacking into my phone. And btw, she loaded your blog into my phone. Fyi, it's kinda sad. I bet no one's talking to you so you're posting. Cause you have nothing else to do.

Add Comment.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

--Scene 3--

I walked over to Nobara, my closest friend, and propped my head on her shoulder. I felt her stiffen a little before laughing.

"What's up with you?" She asked as she tucked her pink Blackberry Bold into her pocket.

"My best friend--_ other_ best friend is being hogged." I pointed to the throng of girls surrounding Natsume. She quirked a brow at me and then that's when I knew that she had been keeping up with that stupid blog too.

"Just a--"

"Don't tell me you've been brainwashed by that blog too!" I groaned, "Natsume and I are best friends. That's it! Nothing else behind it!"

Nobara shot me a sheepish grin, "Sorry, but when you come back from Paris with some random guy attached to your hip... well,"

"Well! It's not like he's some bum I picked up off the street. I've known him since we were in diapers. Besides, he's Aoi's brother!" I defended.

Nobara merely laughed and waved it off. "Most of us didn't even know Aoi had a brother. Anyway, don't even worry about it. Everyone will know you're not a couple soon enough." She said it in that carefree tone that she always uses. One of the reasons why Nobara is my best friend. She's so carefree. It's like there's a certain mellow aura following her around. Her carefreeness kinda makes up for her not being unpredictable. I grinned and threw an arm over her shoulder.

"You're right! No need to worry about those stupid rumors or blogs. Though, Imai on the other hand..." I grinned, shooting her the classic 'plotting time' glance that usually signaled the start of one of _our_ evil pranks.

"She did something too this time?" Nobara tapped her chin for a bit, "Farting powder or whoopie cushion?"

I giggled-- the punch must really be getting to me now. "You sound like Koko!" And then I frowned, thinking of that traitor of a best friend. Best friends till the end? Yeah, okay, right!

Nobara shot me a sympathetic frown, "It's okay, those skanks don't deserve us anyway,"

_They're all jerks anyway_

**It's you doesn't deserve them.**

I forced a smile and replied, "Yeah! Forget those bitches and hoes."

Yeah, forget the people I've been best friends with since pre-k. It's too bad that they were all lying and unpredictable cheats.

_They're not important._

**They were your best friends.**

"Hey there, Pouty! Don't be all sad, let's party it up!" Aoi grinned as she made her way over to me. She pulled Nobara closer to where everyone was dancing and Nobara laughed, grabbing me and pulling me with them as well.

_Just forget them. _

**Give them another chance. **

--Scene 4--

You know how no one ever sets their alarm clock over the summer? Well, yeah. I don't either. But I think I'm the only one dumb enough to get scared by it. I got so freaked out when my alarm clock started to ring and awake me from my (fantabulous) dream that I fell off my bed. I shot back up and that was when I felt the headache.

I groaned and clutched a hand to my forehead. I need some Tyenol and a huge thermos of coffee, asap.

I picked up my phone and began to dial Natsume's number.

"Hello?" He replied sleepily.

"Good morning sunshine! It's time to go to school!" I grinned, waiting for his annoyed reply when--

"-_Click_-" I blinked, putting the phone up to my face.

"Call ended," I read. Then I laughed to myself and made my way to the bathroom.

"Tsk, Natsume, Natsume." I wonder if I'll have any classes with him. If I don't, I better be with Nobara or Aoi. Or maybe Youichi. Even if he calls me old hag. Which I totally don't get, since I'm only older by a few months.

I quickly changed into the standard uniform-- uniforms, yuck!-- and tossed everything into my tote bag.

"Time for homeroom," I grumbled, shutting the door of my single special star dorm.

I locked it and turned around before glaring at the name plate I was facing.

"Shouda Sumire"

I frowned and shook my head, no need to worry about that right? Wrong.

Sumire stepped out of her door, glancing at the floor, she shut her door. She looked up and her eyes widened a portion for a second when our eyes met.

"Oh, uh, hey," She greeted, awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

"Mm," I replied while resisting the urge to roll my eyes. I walked away before anything else could be said.

_Just forget them. _

**You sure about that? **

--Scene 5--

Narumi's been my homeroom teacher since freshmen year. So, when I checked the homeroom lists a few minutes ago, I wasn't surprised that he would also be my homeroom teacher in junior year.

I walked to the familiar room of Class B and stretched before pushing open the dark wooden doors.

And that's when things got awkward. The room went completely silent and everyone turned their eyes to me. I paused and glanced around nervously.

"Um, hey?" And then they attacked.

I was immediately surrounded by a throng of girls asking me about Natsume.

"So you guys are just friends right?!" "Does he like blondes?" "Will he say yes if I ask him out?" "Is he like, a virgin?" "He better not bey gay!"

Gay? I thought about it for a moment and then sighed. Natsume definitely didn't look gay... but then again, gay guys are always good looking.

I shoved my way through the crowd and glanced around the room. And then bingo-- I officially have the best homeroom ever!

I took the seat next to Natsume and in front of Nobara and Aoi.

"Say, if you were here, why'd they ask me about you?"

Natsume tsked in his annoyed tone, "I told them to screw off."

I laughed, "So you intimidated them,"

"Mikannnnnn!" Aoi grinned, saluting her pencil at me.

"Aoiiii!" I saluted back to her, "And Noba!"

Nobara laughed and tossed her phone back into her bag.

"Mi-chan! Is it just me, or is this homeroom totally awesome?"

"Of course," I eyed Youichi sitting at the table right next to us, "Especially for Aoi,"

Nobara and I snickered while Aoi turned a light shade of pink and Youichi turned his attention to us.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood hag," He drawled tiredly but playfully.

"Oh, why so?" Youichi admitting that he was in a good mood is a rare thing. Thus, I had to question him. Right?

"New kid--" Youichi nudged in Natsume's direction "Took my fangirls for me."

"Ohhh, you mean your future brother-in-law?" Nobara teased. We snickered and exchanged high fives.

"You guys!" Aoi prostested and turned to her twin. "Though, nii-chan, you did steal them pretty quickly,"

"Tch," Natsume replied before placing a manga over his face-- his way of ending a conversation. I smiled to myself, something told me this year would be alright,

"Imai-san!"

Or not.

"Yo, Shouda!"

Is someone playing a prank on me?

"Gimme some love Luna!"

Okay, you're joking.

"Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan! You guys were amazing at yesterday's benefit concert!"

Okay, fuck my life.

I glanced around the room and noticed that basically every single person that I hate is in my homeroom.

Nobara cringed and gave me an apologetic look while Aoi shrugged with a 'what-can-you-do' look on her face.

"Just ignore them," Natsume mumbled from under his book.

"That's what I'm planning on doing," I grumbled back, pulling my cell phone out of my bag.

"_One text message_,"

Read. Ignore.

Sender: "Nogi Ruka"

Body: Umm, hey. I saw the homeroom list and I saw that we were in the same homeroom this year. I hope this year is better than the last... I'm really sorry about what I did. I hope we can be tight like we used to be again. Well, catch you later!

Reply. Delete. Save.

Re: Sender: Nogi Ruka

Current Sender: Sakura Mikan

Body: The chances of ever being "tight" again were kinda killed when you and Hotaru started groping each other behind my back. And if I do catch you later, you better run for your sorry life.

Clear. Send.

Re: Sender: Nogi Ruka

Current Sender: Sakura Mikan

Body: Haha, we're in the same homeroom? That's awesome! And no worries at all, we weren't really working out that well anyway, you know? :) Chyeah, see you later!

Clear. Send. 

I sighed as I clicked Send on the second version of the text. I couldn't bring myself to send the first one. Yes, I'm mad at Ruka for cheating on me and dumping me for my ex-best friend. But, he's been my best friend since we were born (technically, when we were still in our mother's stomachs even), I couldn't just tell him off in a text. It isn't necessarily his fault that I made friends with Hotaru in 5th grade without knowing that she was really a vixen in disguise.

_What are you talking about? He cheated on you._

**You're finally seeing things clearly. **

_He's a liar, and..._

**He's your best friend and...**

_You should forget him._

**You should make up.**

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes to check for any budding tears.

"You okay, Mikan?" questioned Aoi. I looked up at her and I knew that I was the one to blame for the worried expression on her face. I'm the one who's responsible to the frown lines forming at the tips of Aoi's mouth. I'm the one to blame for the bags under Nobara's eyes. I'm the one worrying them all with my pettiness.

"Yeah, I think an eyelash got in my eye or something," I quickly lied, knowing that they would both believe it.

"Oh, I hate that!" Nobara stated and Aoi nodded in agreement, the look of worry disappearing form her face.

I sighed in relief, situation saved. But then, Natsume nudged me with his foot and he was staring at me hard. Of course, he would see right through the lie.

"It's nothing, really," I mouthed to him. His eyes narrowed for a second before he turned away from me.

What the hell? The second _they_ showed up the atmosphere got all crappy. Why do they always ruin everything? I glared around the room, and Ruka looked up and waved. I faked a smile and turned away.

_Just forget them._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -Act 2 End -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I always thought that if they weren't alices, Nobara would be really carefree and fun.

Anyway, I realize that this chapter didn't really show much of what Mikan was doing, but I think the blog covered most of the stuff right?

The next chapter will be more eventful if it comes out the way I want it to.


	3. Act 3

Wow. I had this awesome dream the other day. I mean, I owned Gakuen Alice! But then my alarm clock started to ring. I smashed it as punishment.

--**The Puppet Show**--

-_Heartbroken Confession_-

"I hate you."

--Act 3--

**Hotaru.**

-**Scene 1**-

"Imai-san!" As I turned around I caught a glimpse of auburn. Resisting the urge to sigh, I replied to the person who had called my name.

"Shizune-san." I greeted.

Shizune Yamanouchi. The girl's actually a few years older than I. But, she had been accepted into a 2 year program abroad and just returned recently. She may be a genius, but that didn't exempt her from having to finish high school.

"Did you see my latest work?" She grinned. She's also a mastermind of the works like me--if I do say so myself. She had given me my first camera when I was in 6th grade. A elementary school graduation present.

"Ah. The new guy?" I thought of the picture I'd seen girls drooling over this morning: a topless Hyuuga Natsume with a towel hanging around his neck and photoshopped to perfection. "Very impressive. You added nice touches to it as well."

Shizune frowned. "Your speech is so stiff!" She laughed. "Anyway, yeah. I used a soft lens to take the picture; I didn't have much work to do."

She sighed wistfully. "He is gorgeous. But saying that makes me a pedophile doesn't it?"

I laughed a little. "Just a bit. You're 19, right?"

"Shhh! You make me feel old!"

I sighed and took a look around the room. Shouda, Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko all present. While I'm not on the best of terms with Anna and Nonoko we still spoke. Shouda and Mikan are different. I felt my eyes narrow at Mikan; who knew someone could act so sweet yet be so treacherous?

"Hotaru?" Shizune took a swipe at my face. I caught it and turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you even listening?"

"No."

Shizune sighed. "Blunt as always! I'm gonna go sit."

I nodded. "I'll see you later."

She walked away and I turned around again. I immediately spotted Ruka looking at his phone with concern. Last time I checked, his phone was not his life line.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and took the seat next to him.

"Hey there." He jumped and turned to me with wide eyes.

"Hotaru! Hi!" He stuffed his phone into his pocket.

What's he hiding? I eyed his pocket with suspicion.

_He's talking to the backstabber. _

**Why would Mikan want to talk to him? **

_She doesn't. He wants to make up with her. _

**Because she lied? Used? Cheated? **

_Learn to see things clearly. _

I shook my head and massaged my temple in an attempt to stop the upcoming headache.

Ruka began to hum and he tapped his fingers against the desk. Which, really didn't help my headache. At all.

I resisted the urge to groan and opened one eyelid.

"Why are you so happy?" Ruka froze in mid-tap and glanced at me. He grinned just as two girls passed by him. Without stopping to harass him. Well, isn't that a first?

"I think I like this new kid." He commented.

I took a glimpse behind me at the Hyuuga. Youichi was at the table next to him-- looking uncharacteristically happy.

I snorted. "So is Hijiri. Amazing how these girls can get so thrown off course by one guy."

"Would you rather them be all over me?" He smirked.

I growled and sent him a warning glare.

"Tsk. Tsk. Aren't we possessive, Imai?" He laughed.

"You wish, Nogi."

He blinked innocently, "What kind of boyfriend wishes his girlfriend was possessive?"

"The needy type." I shrugged. "So, care to tell me what's up with you and Sakura?" The corner of his mouth tilted down--as it usually did-- at my use of her last name. He still needs time to adjust to our terminated friendship.

"Hotaru, I don't know--"

"The timing between you putting your phone away and her pulling hers out was perfect. Twice." Only when it left my mouth did I realize how clingy I sounded. "Not that I really care what you may do with other girls; but you should watch it with her."

Ruka exhaled warily. "Hotaru. She may have changed a lot, but I've known her since I was a child. She's not that bad...will you ever tell me what went on between you two?"

"You know exactly what happened." I hissed in reply. This is not a good morning topic.

"Correction: I know my side of the story. Since you so adamantly refuse to tell me yours, I'm oblivious. I know you two wouldn't let me get in between you guys."

I stared at him and shook my head. "She's despicable. That's all you need to know."

Ruka remained silent and I dropped the subject.

I rested my head on my palm and glowered out the window.

_Just forget them. _

--**Scene 2**--

Dramatic Arts.

I have dramatic arts this year.

With Sakura Mikan.

I sit next to Sakura Mikan in Dramatic Arts.

Why is life such a bitch?

Mikan is sitting at her seat and tightly clutching her pencil. It's going to snap. Then again, it would snap from her evilness anyway.

"Class, I would like you to work with the person next to you. We'll be doing a 5 minute improvisation skit! Each of you have received a piece of paper with the scene you'll be working off of. I expect to see you all working hard!"

I clawed at the paper and yanked it open.

"_Friend A has betrayed Friend B. Have one person play Friend A and the other play Friend B. Portray the friends fighting._"

Yes. Life is a skank. Mikan rudely snatched it out of my hand and skimmed threw it. She shot me a sarcastic smile. "You're perfect for Friend A."

"I think it's more appropriate if you play Friend A." I retorted.

Mikan inhaled and shook her head; a smile on her face expressed her disbelief. "You are a really good liar."

"Me?! Are you kidding me?"

"No. I can't believe I ever trusted you!"

"Stop stealing my lines." I hissed.

She scoffed. "You will _never _change."

"You're the one who needs it."

She shook her head and clenched her fist. "You will always be a horrible person. I can't believe I ever believed your bullshit for a single second!"

"Very good!" Narumi, the teacher, walked over and clapped his hands. "You two are very good actors! I can feel the anger, but I can still see your friendship is in tact!" Our eyes widened simultaneously at this. "Amazing job!"

Mikan recovered before I did. "We weren't acting." She muttered, but Narumi didn't hear her.

"Okay class! Time's up! Take your seats; pull out your textbooks and turn to page 32."

Mikan snatched her chair out and took a seat.

This is going to be a fun semester.

--**Scene 3**--

It was around lunch period that I realized this is going to be a rough year. I have homeroom with all of _them_. I have my elective with Mikan and all my other classes I have with at least one of _those _people. Now I have lunch and I felt like I was in a scene straight out of _Mean Girls_. Mikan's friends were sitting at Table 6-our old table- waiting for her arrival. Anna and Nonoko are with the other future celebrities. Shouda is with her snobby group-- who, even though are just as rich as everyone else, think of themselves as a higher class than the rest-- across the lunchroom. Everyone's separated into their own cliques. Maybe if we had stuck to this in the first place we would have never gotten ourselves into this situation.

"Hotaru!" Shizune waved me over from the table next to Anna and Nonoko's.

I watched as one of Shouda's friends flicked a piece of carrot into Anna's hair.

"Nice bush." The girl smirked, "Who mows it for you?" Shouda bit her lip nervously while the rest of her friends laughed.

Anna closed her eyes and her mouth dropped open. Tilting her head, she picked out the pepperoni and shot the girl a sarcastic smile. "Hm. I think it's the same person who crops those vicious eyebrows of yours."

The girl's jaw dropped offensively. Mikan happened to be walking by and tossed a piece of her lettuce at the girl.

"Oops." She said in a tone that made it obvious it was on purpose.

I did a double-take. Did Mikan just help Anna? I looked at her expression. She seemed to be contemplating why she helped her as well.

The girl stood up and slammed her hand on the table. "Watch it!"

"Wakako!" Shouda warned her. Wakako ignored her and picked up her plate of caesar salad and tossed it at Mikan. Mikan dodged and I, who happened to be behind her, got hit.

Oh. It's so on. I grabbed the closest thing--which happened to be Youichi's spaghetti-- and tossed it. It hit Nonoko and Luna.

Woops.

"My hair!" Luna shrieked as she shot out of her seat.

"Imai! You idiot!" She blindly splashed her milk and hit Shouda.

"Okay! You guys are totally missing each other on purpose!" Shouda screamed.

"Maybe we are!" Anna replied. Though there was really no need for her to admit it. All of us had a talent for reading people. And it was obvious that we were _trying_ to hit the wrong person. And right now, we're probably all realizing the same thing...

"Food fight!!" Yup. Whoever just yelled that will have hell to pay when I get my hands on him.

--**Scene 4**--

"You girls started the food fight." Jinno snarled. I grimaced and pulled a strand of spaghetti out of my hair.

"Technically..." Anna started.

"Don't." Jinno pulled his mouth into a tight line. "Seeing you girls are all very prominent leaders of this school and promising students, the faculty has decided to let you off easy."

We all sighed with relief.

"You will clean up the mess you caused and then you'll all have one month in after-school detention."

I opened my mouth to protest but was beat to it.

"Two weeks?!" Mikan cried.

"But I have ballet classes! Our recital's in 5 days!" Shouda protested.

"Yeah! We have rehearsal! Our next performance is in 2 days! It needs to be perfect!"

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Our rivalry game's in 3 days! I can't miss that!"

"I really don't have anything." Luna frowned. "But you're like, totally ruining my social life!"

Jinno turned his head, "Well then, maybe you should have thought about that before you started a food fight."

We all groaned in dismay. If we had still been friends; we'd probably have already tied Jinno up and ran away. This may be one of those rare situations where I miss our friendship.

--**Scene 5**--

"_Gossip's a sin, I'm a sinner,_"

**Welcome to ALittleBirdie's Blog!**

_You didn't hear it from me..._

**Name**: BlooBloooBlooooloooloooo!

**DOB**: 12/25 :)

**Age**: 100.

**Location**: The wondrous Alice Academy (get me outta here)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**ALittleBirdie**

**Posted Monday, August 30th, 4:07 P.M. **

_Mood: ALittleBirdie is feeling_ clean! Finally!

_Music_: You'll always be my boo!

_Location:ALittleBirdie is_ FINALLY GOT THAT DRESSING OUT OF HER HAIR!

**Subject**: Food Fight.

_That was fun. _

Food fight on the first day of school? Started by our alphas? The world must be going crazy. Even though it was totally awesome, my favorite T-shirt is beyond help. Thanks. I hope **Icy** knows that she owes me a new shirt.

Okay, I'll stop ranting now. I'm sure you want to know what the deal is? Right?

Well, here's the scoop!

One of **Seaweed**'s friends, **UsamUsagi**, started it by throwing a carrot at **Curly**. Then--I suggest you hold onto something-- **Tangerine **"accidentally" flicked lettuce at UsamUsagi. Tangerine....are you sticking up for Curly?! Does that mean the drama's over? NOT! But, more about that later. :)

So, what happened next was that Seaweed tried to stop her, but her protégé was on the loose! She threw her entire salad at Tangerine! Or well, tried to. But she missed and hit **Icy**. _Icy_. UsamUsagi... I suggest you run! Icy then stole **Ghoul**'s--drool--spaghetti and whipped it **Navy** and **Soul**. Accidentally of course. Right. Navy with her vision obstructed by strands of pasta splashed her milk all over Seaweed's expensive _Juicy_ blouse. **Cocoa** then declared war.... Food Fight! Being the _very mature _high school students we are, all hell broke loose. And well, now I need to get a new favorite T to replace my old one.

You're probably thinking "I already knew that!". Well, here's the part you don't know! Ready for this? Well, too bad. Lemme give you a list of dates first.

September 1st- Curly and Navy's show.

September 2nd- Rivalry soccer game with Zero district.

September 4th- Seaweed's ballet recital.

September 13th- Icy's thesis presentation.

All the following events are officially... screwed.

The girls all have detention. For one month. You readers know what Alice Academy detention entitles. So, goodbye rehearsals and practices! Icy's not going to have time to finish her thesis; Tangerine's going to miss her game--can't do without the captain!; Seaweed will never get the moves down; Cury and Navy won't be able to rehearse! And Soul. Well, we won't get to see her drunk dancing again any time soon. At least, that's what I know is going to happen. You don't have to take my word for it.

Other events that were overshadowed by the food fight:

1)Tangerine and Icy's cat fight in Dramatic Arts.

2) Soul's emotion breakdown.

3) **Shadow** and **Redd**'s fight.

4) Seaweed and **Baldy**'s possible break-up (?!?)

5) Cocoa and **Squinty** causing trouble (what else is new?) in the teacher's lounge. Jin-Jin's going to have a cow when he tastes his coffee tomorrow morning!

That's all for today.

;P

143,

Birdie.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Comments**:

**Post Date**: Monday, August 30th, 4:15

**Subject**: Guys can read blogs too.

**Hoshyan**: Hot girls throwing messy food at each other? Hell yes! Were you, by any chance, involved in this action?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Monday, August 30th, 4:18

**Subject**: Seriously.

**Sakura11**: I'm serious. Go get a fucking life and butt out you eavesdropper.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Monday, August 30th, 4:22

**Subject**: Well. I'm not so crude.

**LucioleTech**: Unlike some people, I don't have a mouth that needs to be washed with soap. But, you really do need to butt out.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Monday, August 30th, 4:24

**Subject**: Wash with soap? Wow. You're cool.

**Sakura11**: Really? Is that the best you can come up with?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Monday, August 30th, 4:24

**Subject**: Better than what you'd have.

**Cookiesncream**: Seriously you guys? Grow up.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Monday, August 30th, 4:26

**Subject**: Shampoo.

**Sereneselene**: Ugh. Like you're the one to talk, _Imai_. You need to buy me a new bottle of shampoo to make up for the bottle you wasted with that spaghetti.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Monday, August 30th, 4:28

**Subject**: Please.

**NavyBlue**: _Luna_, honey, as much as I totally agree that Imai owes us both shampoo, no amount of shampoo can save that blonde wreck you call your hair.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Monday, August 30th, 4:32

**Subject**: Bite me.

**GoodnGreen**: You guys are so totally just proving Birdie's point.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Monday, August 30th, 4:45

**Subject**: You got that right.

**ALittleBirdie**: See? How can I not blab when you guys give me material? Own my own comment page? This is grand.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Monday, August 30th, 4:46

**Subject**: Bitch.

**Sakura11**: Oh, just shut up already.

Add Comment.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -Act 3 End -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

So. Yeah. That was....decent. I guess. It's still all going according to plan.

Review? It may inspire me to not wait months to review and it could stop me from taking the hiatus I'm planning? xD Sorry for any typos. I didn't read this over.


	4. Act 4

Okay. I got like. 4 reviews. I totally deserve it though.

I don't own Gakuen Alice.

--**The Puppet Show**--

-_Heartbroken Confession_-

"No, really. You _suck_."

--Act 4--

**Anna.**

-**Scene 1**-

"Class, I would like you to work with the person next to you. We'll be doing a 5 minute improvisation skit! Each of you have received a piece of paper with the scene you'll be working off of. I expect to see you all working hard!"

Dramatic Arts. I felt the corners of my mouth pull up. I'll definitely be able to take AP Drama next semester. Which means next year I'll be able to take the elite APRTF class. Well, I'd have to ace Dramatic Arts and AP Drama and get at least 95/100 on the nearly impossible Art exam. But, I'd definitely accomplish that. Why? Because it's obvious. _Duh_.

I turned over to my partner and smiled. Not a real smile of course--- but, hey. I'm in Dramatic Arts for a reason. Who is my partner, you ask? Wakako Usami. Annoying little skank.

She gave me a quick glare before turning to her nails. I rolled my eyes and picked up the paper.

"_Rival A stole Rival B's best friend and deceived her. Portray Rival B's confrontation with Rival A._"

Wow. Can that get any easier?

"Here." I handed it to Wakako. She pinched it with her fingernails as if it was contaminated. A frown found it's way on her face as she read it.

"I'll be Rival B." I smirked. She frowned and placed the paper down with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Make all the accusations you want, Ogasawara. I never took her from you." She smirked at me, "You were just a bad friend."

A sarcastic chuckle escaped me, "Please, Usami." I paused for a moment and leaned it. "You think you're so sneaky? Don't you?" I hissed.

Her eyes widened in slight panic.

"My friends might know nothing about it; but I'm onto you."

"Okay class! Time's up! Take your seats; pull out your textbooks and turn to page 32."

We both turned at the teacher's signal to end. I sent her a fake smile.

"Good warm-up!"

A feeling of distress waved over me-- what's with Wakako's expression? It was just a warm-up...right?

Unless...

No. She couldn't have had anything to do with _that_.

Right?

-**Scene 2**-

I spent the rest of my classes after that in a daze. Something that happened in Drama really knocked me off track. What really happened between _us_?

I dazed off as I pondered this--when I came to, Wakako had thrown a carrot in my hair.

"Nice bush." The girl smirked, "Who mows it for you?" Shouda bit her lip nervously while the rest of her friends laughed.

I closed my eyes and felt my mouth drop. I gave my head a slight tilt and flicked the closest piece of food--a slice of pepperoni-- at her and smirked.

"Hm. I think it's the same person who crops those vicious eyebrows of yours." I grinned as her jaw dropped. It was fun to ridicule her. It became even better when Mikan came along and tossed a piece of lettuce at her. Wait--what? I stared dumbly and yet again managed to get distracted.

Why would she stick up for me?

_She's not. She just waned to pick on Wakako._

**Because she's your friend. **

_She didn't have you in mind at all...._

**She hated to see you being insulted.**

_Did you think she actually cared?_

**She cares.**

_Pathetic._

**Have some faith. **

When I came back to my senses Nonoko had spaghetti in her hair and Shouda was covered in milk. Ew. Backwash.

"Okay! You guys are totally missing each other on purpose!"

It would take an idiot to not realize what was about to take course.

"Food fight!!"

Whoever said that...if you're out there now. I'm wearing my newest Dolce. Please do us all a favor and jump off a bridge. Thanks. Really.

-**Scene 3**-

**Nonoko.**

Getting punished really sucks. Especially since it interferes with rehearsal time which clearly means no concert. Which is bad. Uh, right. Cause. Yeah.

"Nonoko, please stop staring at the wall like an idiot." Anna snapped as she kicked the fridge door shut.

Anna can be so mean when she's mad.

"I'm contemplating." I replied as I grabbed a piece of Pocky.

She quirked a brow and took a sip of the water she took from the fridge. "I'm guessing it was full of 'Uh''s and 'Yeah''s."

Well. Doesn't she know me well?

"Why do I get the feeling you're questioning my intelligence?"

"Because I am." I threw a pillow at her and assumed my upside-down position. Did I mention I was hanging upside down from my couch?

"We're so screwed." I paused to eat some of my strawberry Pocky. "Life sucks."

"That is true, my friend." Anna snagged a piece of Pocky from me and took a seat next to me.

"This is so totally Sakura's fault." Anna sneered. I felt tempted to tell her that it was actually Wakako's fault, but Anna had taken to antagonizing Mikan lately.

"It doesn't really matter who's fault it is," I lifted my head to keep all my blood from rushing to my head, "It doesn't change the fact that we won't be able to rehearse at all."

"Well then," Anna frowned. "We should probably get to work on telling people the concert's cancelled."

I snorted, "I think Birdie's got that handled."

Anna rolled her eyes at the mention of the blog. "Who do you think it is anyway? I mean. She hears everything... don't you think it's weird that she's all over the place but we don't notice her?"

"That's the whole point of anonymity. She's probably just some introverted freak."

Anna shook her head, "I think she has inside connections... Like when she posts things about parties when they're still going on. Either she's at the party or she's sitting on a tree outside. She wouldn't be going to parties if she was an introverted freak." When she finished explaining, a look of shock appeared on her face.

"I guess you're right..." I examined her facial expression, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She snapped. We both stayed still in the awkward silence. She shifted uneasily before getting up. "I'm gonna go find Koko."

I nodded while Anna quickly tossed her bag over her shoulder and shuffled out the door. I shot up and glared at the door; throwing my Pocky box at the door I cursed. PMS-y bitch.

I sat upright and buried my head in between my knees. I inhaled and felt tears prickling at my eyes. Every time I talked to Anna now, she was so different. The old Anna was sweet and optimistic. This Anna now... she's so cynical and intimidating. She wasn't the same person who used to be my friend. My friend had gone with the end of our last school year. I smiled mockingly to myself; never had I felt so scorned. Because, I definitely never predicted this to happen.

"_Take time to realize, that your warmth is..._"

I glanced over at my phone. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I glanced at the caller ID.

"**KoKo :)**"

I frowned as I pressed Accept.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nonoko, do you know where Anna is?"

"She just went to look for you." I replied.

"Oh. Did she forget her phone or something?"

I skimmed the coffee table and sure enough, found Anna's phone.

"Yeah. Why?"

Koko paused. "Shit. Um, well. Shouda's here, and it'd be better if no one dropped by, you know?"

Thoughts of what Koko and Sumire might have been doing ran through my head before I decided that I'd rather not know. "Uh, kinda, I guess. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I heard a knock from the other line. "Guess she's here. Talk to you later."

"By--" The other line went dead.

I snorted to myself and tossed the phone onto the couch. "Typical."

I made my way to my room to grab my guitar. Nothing to make you feel better like writing a new song. I threw the guitar strap over my shoulder and slipped into the kitchen. I already knew where I was going to go after grabbing my phone and water-- a nice quiet spot in the park.

Away from drama.

Away from fake friends and pretending.

And away from the questions I had about how we ended up like _this_.

-**Scene 4**-

--**Anna**--

One is not a happy camper when one shows up at one's boyfriend's dorm room and finds a girl crying on said boyfriend's bed. One is even less happy when said girl on said boyfriend's bed is also one's ex-friend.

Koko opened his door-- his shoulder slightly wet from tears-- and scratched the back of his head awkwardly when he saw that Kistuneme had let me into their room. "Uh.. hey.."

"Um?" I took one of my arms out of their crossed position and pointed to Sumire, "What..."

"Long story." Koko stared at me for a few seconds before sighing. "Look.. She's my best friend. I have to be here for her."

"She's my friend too." I added, and rolled my eyes at his raised brow. "I can be here for her too."

I pushed past him and made my way into his room. She looked up briefly from her sobbing and I glared.

She averted her glance and stared at her feet.

"Anna." Koko said warningly.

"I didn't say anything!" I defended.

"Ann--"

"It's fine, Koko." Sumire made a move to get up and sniffled, "I should go. I don't want to--"

"You don't have to go anywhere." Koko replied. "Just sit, okay? I'll handle it."

Koko and I exited Koko's room and stepped into the small living room. I glared intensely at floor as if willing the ground to disappear.

"I don't really know what to do in these situations." Koko stated.

"Really?" I replied scathingly. "You spend enough time with other girls to be able to fool me with that one."

Koko ignored my remark, "So, I'm already doing a horrible job cheering her up. I don't think you presence will help much."

"Is this about Mochu?" I asked, deciding to carry on the pattern and ignore what he said.

Koko seemed to ponder quickly whether he should tell me or not before replying with a short yes.

I clicked my tongue, "I'll handle this."

Koko looked down at me with wide eyes --sometimes, I forget how much taller he is than me-- and his jaw dropped slightly.

"I'm a girl, remember?" Besides, it couldn't hurt to help if it meant I was going to get my boyfriend back.

I turned the knob and walked into the room. Striding over to Sumire who was glaring at her feet, I pulled her up.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?" She seemed puzzled that I was even bothering to speak to her.

"Um, to knock some sense into that stupid Baldy for ditching a pretty girl? Where else?"

It was the smile that lit up on her face that made me somewhat want to cheer her up for more than just getting Koko back.

-**Scene 5**-

We found Mochu in the Garden.

"The Garden" as it was often called to was not actually a garden, but Alice Academy's main courtyard (which is like a very large park). It was in the center of the Academy (contrary to common belief that Central Town was at the center) and was surrounded by the main school buildings and some dorm buildings. The flowers and surprisingly large amount of other vegetation earned it the name "The Garden"

Most people hung out in the Garden on school days when there was nothing else to do.

We had passed by Natsume and Mikan --who gave us an interested look, but ignored us nonetheless-- and an upset Tsubasa before finding Mochu. He was sitting on a bench staring at the sky, a smoothie in his left hand.

"Hey, Baldy." I saw him frown before he seemed to recognize my voice.

"What do you want--" He turned in my direction and froze. "Oh. Shit."

"'Oh shit'is right. Look, how you treat your girlfriend is normally your own business," A frown made it's way on Sumire's face, "But not when it interferes with my relationship too."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pinky. But--"

"Excuse." He took a step back when my eyes flashed with anger. "Me?"

"Anna. Whatever. This is none of your business." He snorted. "It's not my issue if you're not hot enough for your boyfriend to care about."

My jaw dropped. I turned to Sumire who frowned with disgust. Our eyes met and she quickly diverted her attention to her shoes awkwardly.

I opened my mouth to assert myself but Koko stepped forward.

"That's not cool, man." Koko shook his head.

Mochu leered and stuck his hands in his pockets. Leaning forward, he opened his (dirtydirtydigusting) mouth to speak. "What are you going to do about it?"

I didn't even see what happened next. One second Mochu was provoking Koko and the next, he was on the ground seething in pain and screaming.

"Let's go." Koko grunted grabbing both Sumire and my arm and walking away.

I glimpsed back and stuck my tongue out at him.

Who ain't so hot now?

--**Scene 6**--

"_Gossip's a sin, I'm a sinner,_"

**Welcome to ALittleBirdie's Blog!**

_You didn't hear it from me..._

**Name**: It's composed of... letters.

**DOB**: Christmas Day!

**Age**: 5 million

**Location**: Drama HeadQuarters (Alice Academy)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**ALittleBirdie**

**Posted Tuesday, August 31th, 8:13 A.M. **

_Mood: ALittleBirdie is feeling_ awake.

_Music_: Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine...

_Location:ALittleBirdie is_ surprised how much drama can happen in one day.

**Subject**: Ooo La La

_Oh man. _

I have details on **Seaweed **and **Baldy**'s break-up. And the newest piece of news is that **Curly** and **Cocoa **defended Seaweed. Well, more like Curly whined about how Baldy's decision to fight with his girl affected her relationship with Cocoa. Then it ended with Cocoa giving Baldy a good _sock in the face_. Let's take a moment to remember the days when those two were friends, shall we?

Okay. Moment over!

Seaweed and Baldy are _over_. Finally, the rest of us can move on in peace!

But wait...how did the fight start exactly?

Well...

Seaweed has been a _naughty_ girl. Remember the sweetie-pie we saw Seaweed smooching in Paris? Looks like Baldy found out. Tsk. Tsk. That my dear, is what we call self-inflicted pain.

Also spotted: **Navy** looking rather distressed with her guitar and a very smushed up box of pocky in the park. Friendship drama? What else is new.

Details about **Shadow** and **Redd** still unknown. But it might have something to do with the return of....

Don't fret! I was just about to tell you.

The return of** BearBoy**. Yes. You read that right. BearBoy has returned from his medical leave! He made a miraculous recovery. Could this be a sign for the rest of us?

Maybe a bad sign for Shadow and Redd because things are looking tense for them.

That's it for now.

But don't worry. It's still early in the morning and classes have yet to begin. Wait until that bell strikes the end of our last period. :)

Oh, wait. One more thing. Curly, honey. Stop pestering **UsamUsagi**. We both know she's annoying, but you should also know that I'm not her.

I'm much too smart to be her.

143,

Birdie.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Comments**:

**Post Date**: Tuesday, August 31th, 8:15

**Subject**: Yeah. I'm in denial about reading this still.

**Hoshyan**: And the plot thickens. Dun Dun Dun!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Tuesday, August 31th, 8:18

**Subject**: You stay in there, honey.

**ALittleBirdie: **Dude. Who are you?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Tuesday, August 31th, 8:24

**Subject**: Shutyourmouth.

**Cookiesncream:** Who the hell are you.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Tuesday, August 31th, 8:27

**Subject**: My mouth can perform no such action.

**ALittleBirdie**: That my dear, is for me to know. And for you to find out. Someday.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Tuesday, August 31th, 8:31

**Subject**: UGH!

**GoodNGreen:** I HATE BALDY. YOU HEAR ME? HATE!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Tuesday, August 31th, 8:34

**Subject**: I love you Birdie.

**SereneSelene:** BearBoy. No. Fucking. Way! YES!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Tuesday, August 31th, 8:38

**Subject**: Don't think this means I like you.

**Sakura11**: On my part, I think Baldy totally deserved it. You're still annoying.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Post Date**: Tuesday, August 31th, 8:39

**Subject**: Puh-lease.

**ALittleBirdie**: Charming as always, Tangerine.

Add Comment.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -**Act 4 End **-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Okay. I didn't update in forever. That's nothing new. And this chapter sucks. This story sucks. I suck. I don't blame you if you don't review.

But.. would you anyway?

DO IT FOR KOKO!?

Okay. Fine. :(

I'll seriously try to update sooner now. Since yeah. I'm on vacation and all.

By the way, sorry for any typos.


End file.
